


Once upon a time

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, but also angst, everyone has been cursed by the Mage, sleepless beauty, the beauty and the beast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: The Coven wants a truce between the Old Families and the Mage to end the war.Fiona wants to scream.Simon wants to fight.And Baz simply wants to marry Simon.Or the fairy tale AU where Simon and Baz end up in an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my CO BigBang fic, but I've abandoned ship because they didn't seem too keen on explicit fics and I had planned on writing smut (are you honestly surprised?) 😬.  
> It's going to be a wild ride, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> The quote at the beginning of the chapter is from the beautiful song [Hostage](https://open.spotify.com/album/7fRrTyKvE4Skh93v97gtcU?highlight=spotify:track:1WsEgieHsWWndAzLkmV105) by Billie Eilish.

_“And let me_ _crawl inside your veins_

 _I'll build_ _a wall, give you a ball and chain_

_It's not like me to be so mean_

_You're all I wanted_

_Just let me hold you_

_Like a hostage”_

_Billie Elish, “Hostage”_

**Baz**

Father looks worried. That’s not a good sign.

Vera puts the tray with tea cups and teapot on his desk and then she leaves with a nervous expression on her face. The fine china looks dainty and fragile, like it might break if you blow on it too hard.

Fiona shifts on her chair, her red lips in a thin line.

“So, what exactly are you suggesting, Malcolm?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at him and looking like she’s about to bite his head off.

“After weeks of meetings with the Old Families, the Coven has decided that we need a truce,” Father explains again, “that the war cannot continue. There are too many holes in the Magickal Atmosphere and trolls and goblins are out of control. There are reports of unicorns dying from Scotland to Cornwall and dragons have been attacking the cities of London, Bath and Newcastle. The current situation is simply unsustainable.”

There’s a pause and Father looks outside of the window. It’s a beautiful spring day and the gardens are in full bloom. But his study feels stuffy and Fiona is sweating. I can smell it under her spicy perfume and it makes my nose itch.

“We got that,” Fiona says, sitting up and pouring some tea into a cup. She didn’t let it brew long enough and it looks too pale, but she doesn’t seem to notice or mind. “What is it that you want us to do?”

“A truce with the Mage,” Father says, his expression a mask of impassibility, “that’s what the Coven wants. And since our family is the most powerful, it’s down to us to arrange it.”

“How?” Fiona’s grey eyes don’t leave him for a second.

We both know what the Coven wants.

No one is saying the word, but it’s blatantly obvious.

A marriage.

That’s the most effective way to secure a stable truce between the Mage and the Pitches and to bring peace to the Magickal World.

I take a deep breath and straighten my back.

I knew where this was going; I’ve been preparing for this moment for weeks and I know what to say and how to convince my father. But Fiona is another matter.

“I’ll do it,” I say, ignoring my aunt’s shocked gasp, “I’ll marry Snow.”

“Baz, have you lost your mind?” Fiona shouts, the fine china flying from her hand and hitting the wall, shattering into tiny pieces and staining the flowery wallpaper with her watery tea.

Father looks at me sternly and simply nods.

“Thank you, Basilton,” he says, “I’m glad you have decided to play your part.”

“You’re fucking out of your mind, Malcolm, if you think that I will let you sell Baz as if he were cattle to that lunatic. My nephew is not marrying the Mage’s heir just because you can’t pull your bloody finger out of your arse and fight that twat!”

“Fiona, calm down,” I say, holding her arm and making her sit down. Her hair is all over the place and her nostrils are flaring as she hits my father’s desk with her slim fist.

“No, shut up, Baz!” she shouts, “I’m not letting you do this.”

“Basilton, may I have a word with your aunt in private?” Father asks calmly and I should really say no, that it’s probably better if _I_ have a word with her, but the look in his eyes doesn’t really give me any options. I nod and stand up, waiting outside, hearing their shouting through the thick wooden door. Fiona’s swearing so much that I’m surprised she knows so many swearwords (where did she even learn them?).

Mordelia suddenly appears down the corridor and she walks towards me. She has a big ribbon in her hair and a frilly dress that she will probably end up ruining by dinnertime. Her big eyes fix on me and then move towards the door.

“Why are they shouting?” she whispers and I shake my head.

“Don’t worry,” I reply.

“Why not Mordelia?” Fiona asks from inside, “at least she’s a girl! It will buy us time, because they would have to wait until she turns of age and by then we will have found a way to defeat him.”

Mordelia frowns when she hears her name and her lips part, showing her big front teeth. She looks like a little rabbit.

“What do they want me to do?” she asks, stepping closer, looking scared.

She’s too young for this.

“Nothing, don’t worry. I’ve already taken care of it,” I reply, “go back to the gardens. Play outside with the twins.”

Mordelia nods and she turns once, before disappearing down the corridor again, her eyes locking with mine for a few seconds.

The door opens and Father walks out. He gives a curt nod in my direction and then leaves. I step inside his study once again and find Fiona sitting on her chair, her face covered by her hands. I sit next to her and press a cold palm on her back. It’s a shame I lack body heat; I would like my touch to be comforting right now.

“I’m not letting him do it,” she murmurs, “I’ll get you out of this shitty situation, boyo. Just wait and see.”

“What if I don’t want you to?” I ask softly and she finally looks at me, a bewildered expression on her face. That’s when I notice that her make-up is all smudged and her mascara is running in dark lines down her cheeks.

“Stop being a bloody martyr, Baz,” she says, grabbing my shoulders and making me turn to face her, “you don’t have to do everything your father says.”

“That’s not why I’m doing it,” I reply serenely, “think about it, Fi. It’s the only thing that would end the war and we both know we can’t go on like this. Mordelia just turned twelve and I doubt you want to marry Davy Mage. Which leaves me.”

“But Baz, you would be giving up a chance to fall in love and marry someone you actually like. You can’t sacrifice your happiness for this!”

“Fiona, I’m a vampire,” I whisper, afraid to say it out loud, even in the safety of my own home.

“So what? You don’t deserve to be happy?” she asks, looking desperate and furious.

“I might still be happy,” I reply, “you never know.”

“Oh, come off it, Baz!” she says and then she stands up and paces around the room. She’s wearing trousers again, and I love how different she looks from all the other ladies that prance around the Manor and the Club, but I doubt the Mage would even want to marry a woman like her. She’s so fierce and independent. I bloody love her.

“We just need to find an alternative solution,” she mumbles, biting on her thumb, looking wild and furious.

I stand up and grab her hand.

“Fiona, I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to marry Snow, whether you want it or not. End of discussion.”

“But Baz!” she shouts and I know she doesn’t get it, because she doesn’t know the truth, but she doesn’t need to know why I’m doing it.

No one needs to know that I don’t give a shit about bringing peace or ending the war. I don’t care about the Coven or even Father’s expectations of me. I know I will always be a disappointment anyway.

That’s not why I want to marry Simon Snow.

The reason is buried deep down in my undead heart.

It’s the simplest reason on earth and yet everyone, including him, will fail to grasp it.

I’m just deeply in love with him.

I’ve always been, since the moment the Crucible brought us together at Watford Academy twelve years ago.

I’ve spent more than half of my life madly in love with Snow and this is my only chance to make him mine.

He will hate me.

He will fight it.

But he will still be mine. Not really, I know, I’m not stupid.

But at least he won’t belong to anyone else.

Simon will be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on finishing off Loose Ends before I continue writing this fic, but please do let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos really make my day. 💙


End file.
